onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Dragon
The Dark Dragon (or the Darkness) is a boss in One Way Heroics and will instantly kill the player if touched. Defeating the dark dragon is one of three ways to successfully complete the game (the other two being reach the end of the world or defeat the Demon Lord). The darkness normally advances at a rate of about 1.5 km per hour. Notably, in a 3 hour period it moves 4.5 km, or 14 tiles (about 3/4 the width of the game window). Fighting the Dark Dragon To begin fighting the Dark Dragon, you need the following: *Play on the Afternoon Stroll difficulty or higher *Have a Holy Weapon (A shield or armor will not work) *A source of ranged damage (can be a thrown item) To start the encounter: # Provoke the Dark Dragon by throwing a Holy Weapon into the Darkness, shooting any arrow in the Darkness from Neith's Holy Bow, or by attacking it with Holy Lance Longinus. **If this was successful, there will be a chat message and the interior perimeter of the Dragon Lord clock will glow red. #Deal any damage to the dragon (throwing an item, magic, or attacking with a spear/bow) General information *Attacking anywhere into the darkness will deal damage, assuming the attack goes the appropriate distance. **Any area attacks such as Bomb Arrows or Lightning can hit the dragon 5(?) times **The fastest way for most classes to damage the darkness is to stand as close as possible and attack with a spear (ideally the Holy Lance Longinus), then move back when you think it will swallow the tile you are standing on next turn. This is because spears are the only attack capable of hitting it which can Combo Hit. *Going too far into the darkness will still result in an automatic death. If the tile you are standing on is completely covered up, you will die. *Its breath attack will hit three times and can spawn up to two Dark Vanguards. *It doesn't increase in Life or its stats at all. It is possible to kill it in a few turns with enough effort. During the encounter, with a frequency of about once per hour (?), the Dark Dragon will attack by unleashing a nightmarish flame that will burn all in its path. *This attack will spawn between 0 and 2 Dark Vanguards. *It will destroy Mysterious Walls instantly and even destroy the columns inside which receive no damage by conventional means. *It will destroy any terrain (mountains, plains, forests, water), and replace it with a scorched earth. *The breath will hurt all enemies, including the Dark Vanguards and the Demon Lord. The attack is broadcast by the message "The Dragon takes a deep breath", giving you a turn to move vertically to dodge; however, party members will still get hit. It counts as a fire attack, so armor with high fire resistance (in particular the Undine Cloak) may partially or fully nullify it, but it counts as multiple blows, so there will be multiple checks. Category:Monsters